Celeste
'Approval:' 1/19/14 22 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Celeste is a cheery young woman, she loves to joke, and she is a tad quirky, but is a joy to be around and is a kind person. She has mid length blonde hair that she holds back with a headband, she wears her armor as though it were simple clothing. A musician and performer at heart Celeste can often be found singing, dancing or playing an instrument. 'Summon Animals' Valor: A large pure white feathered dragon, he retains the similar look but is much more fierce looking and powerful than his younger brother, Pina. His large broad wings are powerful and allow him to carry several people on his back, unlike younger Feathered Dragons, fully developed dragons have strong arms and legs, allowing them to claw and kick very efficently. Valor is a smart and wise dragon, he cares deeply for Celeste for rescuing his little brother. Pina: A small sky blue Feathered Dragon, he is about the size of a small cat and helps Celeste by scouting areas out, he isnt much of a fighter. He can also relay messages and fly with ease, making him an ideal travel companion for Celeste. Pina has the voice of a young child , feathered dragons can communicate with their minds, and can speak to others in that way so it seems as though they are talking normally. Pina's Voice, despite being young, he is rather intelligent. Themes Battle Deep in thought/ Sad Battle 2 'Stats' (Total:191) ''' '''Strength: 20 Speed:30 Chakra Levels: 22 ' '''Chakra Control: 23 ' 'Endurance: 1'8 '''CP:160 Super Charge:+35 Banked:1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Light Style ''' '''Genin 2: Wind Style Chunin: Summoning Contract-Feathery Dragons ' '''Jonin: Divine Form ' 'S-Rank: Kenjutsu Specialist ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 23 Banked feats: 0 Wind Release #'Wind Style:Severing Gale'-Celeste covers her hand in wind chakra, when she swings her hand, a arc of razor sharp air will fly in the same arc Celeste swings her hand.(20CP)) # Wind release'':''Hurricane Force''-'' Celeste draws her arm or arms back then pushes forward sending an insanely powerful blast of wind in that direction. This can also be used to generate a blast around Celeste that is a cicular shape 10 feet in diameter. The blast is strong enough to level some buldings and send even large tress flying away, allowing Celeste to use the enviroment to attack as well. (40cp) # Rushing Breeze-''' Celeste cloaks her body in a light wind that will push air in the direction she is going, increasing speed. speed, 20/round Light Release # '''Light Release: Beam Carnival - Celeste points her palm at the target, and a small circle, from which multiple spears of light form and are then released, shooting at the opponent with great speed. (10CP) #'Light Style: Smite- '''A Beam of light energy is fired from the users hand(s) the beam is extremely hot, and powerful, The beam is continuously fired for 4 seconds, in which the user can move their hand to follow the target . (Cp-20) #'Light Release:Divine Ray- Celeste charges up an orb of light in her hand(s), it is about the same size as her, then she fires off hundreds of homing beams that will chase the target, this attack has devastating damage with it, and Celeste can fire at a target, or over a large area. Cp #'Light Release: Perfect Obliteration-' Celeste creates a small orb of light that she controls, then when she chooses the orb will erupt into a massive sphere of extremely hot light. The orb is small enough to move undetected if one isnt looking for it, allowing for stealthy explosions. cp Divine Form #'Divine Form:Flight- '''Celeste creates a pair of ethereal wings on which she can fly 5/round #'Luminous Seal- 'A Shining seal on the top of Celestes hand, it glows dimly with divine chakra and once activated it will cause Celeste to shimmer and restore her chakra. feat so far, 30 cp restored #'Luminous Seal Level 2- '65 restored. #'Luminous Seal Level 3- '100 cp restored. 'Summoning:Feathery Dragon #'Summoning Contract: Feathery Dragons- '''Celeste has made a contract with these powerful beings, she currently has access to Valor for combat and Pina for tracking, scouting and messages. #*'Summon Valor cp' #*'Summoning:Extra CP, Valor- Valor has 82 CP insread of 41, allowing him to stay in battle much longer #*'Summoning: Valor- +40 SP- '''Add's 40SP to Valors total SP. Kenjutsu Specialist 1. '''Last Whisper-' a strange katana that seems to be perpetually cloaked in wind, the blade is a deep grey, but seems to be almost in motion as air flows around it. The wielder can send wind chakra into the blade and use it to create a wall of wind that will redirect attacks in the direction the wind blows, which is up to the user. Physical contact with the wall will result int the attacker either being thrown in the winds direction or at least slowed momentarily. (20cp, lasts 2 rounds)Sword 2.'Hurricane Stance-'''The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically by using wind to sharpen slashes. (+8 full to str, 20 cp per round) 3.'Blade of Moonlight-''' A unique crescent shaped sword with the inner edge that is finely sharpened, and the outer edge is not as sharpened, and works as a bludgeon. the blade it self is aside from the hilt, creating a space where the wielder can fit a persons neck, and quickly kill them in one swift movement. The blade passively drain 10 cp per hit. Sword Stats/Others #Stats +8 x5 #'''One Handed '''Seals-This allows the user to cast jutsu with one hand, allowing them to hold a weapon in the other '''Equipment *(4) Medium Armor *(3)Blood Increasing Pill x1 *(6) Chakra Pillsx2 *(4) Three Fuma shuriken *(0) Last Whisper *(0) Summoning Scroll (for instruments, not for combat) *(0)Raid Token *(0)Sword of Justiciaruses left Ryo ''' * Ryo earned: 56,000 from Mina, 15500 from Arya * Ryo Left: 58,000 * -20,000 for feat changed * -50,000 RU changed * (25k Bounty for killing Jakiro) '''Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 158' *'Banked: '''4 *'Reset Day: Wednesday(4/12)' '''S-Rank: 3' Light vs. Dark QP-4 Ryo-2000 Insurrection Foiled Qp-3 Ryo-1500 The sub is alive! Qp-4 Ryo-6000 A-Rank: 11 Cave of Iron Qp-4 Ryo-2000 The Blue and Red Monks Qp-4 Ryo-2000 Last Whisper QP-4 Ryo-2000 Jewel of the Vines Qp-2 Ryo-4000 The Death of the Collective Qp-2 Ryo-4000 Retrieving the Staff of Light Qp-4 Ryo 2000 Reward:Staff of Light A Mysterious Test QP-4 Ryo-4000 Claiming the Ark QP-4 Ryo-6000 Blood is Art Qp-2 Ryo-4000 ''' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jagged_Stone QP-3 Ryo-300 The shadow Princess Qp-4 Ryo-4000 '''B-Rank: 7 Stephen Kings NightmareQP-4 Ryo-2000 Gathering Intel QP-4 ryo-2000 The Walking Worm: QP-4 Ryo-2000 The MAN'O'War: QP-4 Ryo-2000 Blood: QP-3 Ryo-3000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Stalling_Theif/ Stalling Thief QP-4 Ryo-3000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_big_black_basilisk/ The black Basilisk:QP-4 Ryo-3000 C-Rank: 3 ' [8 Tentacle freaksQp-2 Ryo-1000 Moderators...: QP-4 Ryo-1000 Recovering Lost Children: QP-4 Ryo-1000 '''D-Rank: 1 ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fonyb/recovery/ QP-2 '''Raids: 2 Oni Lord Tharaxius Qp-5 Ryo-6000 1 raid token The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus Qp-5 ryo-3000 Sword of justiciar ' ' Other: 42 Waiting for Celeste Qp-1 Ryo-500 1-19-2014 Madness Decends! Qp-2 Avoiding Cannibals Jeisen is Sad Qp-1 Ryo-500 Laying around Qp-1 Ryo-500 Enterance Toiyarochi QP-1 Ryo-500 Softest Dragons ever Qp-1 Ryo-500 Squad 14 recovery Qp-1 Ryo-500 Beach DAy! Qp-1 Ryo-500 Breaking Trees Qp-1 Ryo-500 Crystal Cave Qp-1 Ryo-500 The time is now QP-1 Ryo-500 Cant sleep Qp-1 Ryo-500 A womans Job Qp-1 Ryo500 Laying in konohas Training Field Qp-1 Ryo-500 Not Enough Time QP-1 Ryo-500 To Clear things Up Qp-1 Ryo-500 Guess Who's back! Qp-1 Ryo-500 bloodbending QP-1 Ryo-500 [Training in the forestQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Blood/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Catching up Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Some_Talking_on_the_Road/ Some Talking On the RoadQp-1 Ryo-500 [PropositionQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-narutoworld.wikia.com/wiki/Celeste_and_Bunrakuken_vs_Jeisen_and_Hokori/ Celeste and Bunrakuken vs. Jeisen annd HokoriQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Drinking_at_a_Bar/ Drinking at a Bar QP-1 Ryo-500 Near Death Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Traveling_again/ Traveling again QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Meeting_of_Powers/ Meeting of PowersQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Memories_of_Death/ Memories of Death QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_Hot_Water/ Land of Hot water QP-1 Ryo-500 The Performer: QP-1 Ryo-500 (6-3-2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fmie0/in_oto/ Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fvv4x/the_gypsy_waltz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Fixing up a Puppet Qp-1 Ryo-500 Can't Sleep: QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g4ca5/this_is_goodbye_celeste_only_plz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g0wom/confused_celeste_get_over_here/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Meeting of Powers: QP-1 Ryo-500 [[ http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1geqcm/unwelcome_guestsanyone_is_welcome3/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ghjh2/a_different_man_no_kiyoshi_kiyoko_or_levi/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1gnt8n/preparing_for_waranyone/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Overseen: 6 Destroy the Shrine Qp-3 Ryo-1500 Snow Rangers Cubed! 'Qp-3 Ry0-1500 'The warehouse prsioner Qp-2 Ryp-1500 The Burning City QP-3 Ryo-1500 Spiders, Swords, Scientists... Oh My! Qp-2 Ryo-1500 The drug bust QP-3 Ryo-1500 'History and Story' Celeste lived a happy life as a singer, dancer and musician of a gypsy caravan, they performed in many places and she was happy! One day Kirigaya was viewing the performance and spoke with her, he discovered her abilites and took her as an apprentice, teaching her the Light Style. She helped develop the cloud stepper technique. Celeste does not know of her family, but doesn't feel the need to find them. Category:Character